Nuestro último entrenamiento
by Silverhell
Summary: Ahora es el turno de Max, que es lo que piensa respecto a su capitan, y como se siente al saber que probablemente no lo volvera a ver- Futuro Shounen ai
1. Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta perderlo

KONICHIWA MINNA  
  
Aquí estoy con este nuevo fic, esta basado en un cuento que leí y me gusto mucho, se llama "La última clase" espero que les guste. La historia esta redactada según a la perspectiva de Takao, a pesar de que no me cae muy bien el gordito, es a quien mejor le va la historia.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
NUESTRO ÚLTIMO ENTRENAMIENTO  
  
Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde  
  
CORRE CORRE CORRE!!!!! MAS RAPIDO MAS RAPIDO!!!!!, Por Kami que se me hace tarde, Kai me va a matar, o peor es capas de darme uno de sus aburridos sermones y eso es mil veces peor que morir.  
  
Solo espero que en esta ocasión tenga un poquito de piedad, vamos a todos se les puede hacer tarde alguna vez, o dos, o tres, o cuatro, o... baahh quien lleva la cuenta, lo mas seguro es que ya debe haberse acostumbrado, además él tiene la culpa, hacernos entrenar a las ocho de la mañana es una cosa, pero hacernos entrenar a las ocho de la mañana en SABADO ES INHUMANO!!!!, A estas horas aun debería estar durmiendo en mi camita calientita, pero nooo!!!, solo por que el señor amargado lo dice tengo que estar corriendo a mitad de la calle tan temprano en la mañana. Y lo peor de todo es que no le encuentro el caso a asistir a los dichosos entrenamientos, ¿por qué?, porque NUNCA entiendo absolutamente NADA de lo que intenta decirnos, y no soy el único, Rei y Max también se confunden, pero todo es SU culpa, suya suya suya y de nadie mas, debería entender que nosotros no somos como él y necesitamos descanso, a veces creo que piensa que somos como sus amiguitos los rusos, capaces de resistir una tempestad sin movernos, pero debe entender que somos seres humanos no maquinas como él. El maldito entrenamiento me desespera, es imposible de realizar un giro triple en el aire durante un ascenso vertical y quien sabe que cosas mas, el único que entiende lo que dice es Kenny, con todos esos términos complicados. Ahhhh... me desespera, en especial cuando se pone en ese estado de No-me-importa-como-pero-háganlo, además ¿para que entrenar? Somos los campeones mundiales y nadie puede vencernos, somos los numero uno; aunque eso parece no importarle, porque ahora nos fuerza mas que antes.  
  
Bueno ya casi llego, solo me faltan un par de cuadras más, si, ya casi puedo escucharlo gritándome por haber llegado tarde, es cosa de todos los días, se ha transformado en una monótona rutina, primero entró, después me regaña y luego intentamos entrenar; muy bien, ya estoy cerca, ya casi, un poco mas, un par de pasos y estaré dentro, bien ya entre, y.... momento.... Donde están los gritos, reproches y reprimendas de Kai; muy bien Takao, primero vamos a recuperar el aire y después veremos que demonios pasa aquí, bien, estamos mejor, ahora despacio levanta la cabeza, con suerte y aun no ha llagado, OH oh error, ahí esta, pero, ¿por qué no me a gritado?, momento, esta abriendo la boca, lo va ha hacer, me va a gritar, así que listo, y aquí vamos...  
  
- Que bueno que llegaste Takao, estábamos a punto de empezar el entrenamiento sin ti- Ahhh... que diablos ocurre aquí, que paso con el "porque rayos llegaste tarde otra vez", "ahora en que maldita panadería te detuviste", "cual es tu entupida excusa en esta ocasión" o por lo menos una mirada de reprimenda, estoy en la dimensión desconocida o que rayos, es imposible que señor amargado no me haya regañado por llegar tarde, al contrario me hablo de lo mas calmado del mundo, decidí voltear a ver a Max, Rei y Kenny en busca de una respuesta, ellos solo se encogen de hombros, al parecer están igual de confundidos que yo, dirigimos nuestra mirada hacia Kai y... un momento, que hace el Sr. Dickenson sentado en aquella silla, es extraño, el nunca viene a ver nuestros entrenamientos, que motivo lo tendrá aquí; bien, ya me cansé de las dudas, así que voy a preguntar.  
  
-¿Señor Dickenson qué esta ocurriendo aquí?- todo esto ya me mareo, aparte de que no he escuchado la mas mínima queja de Kai, acerca de mí retraso, y si de por si eso ya es demasiado, este incomodo silencio me tiene arto.  
  
-No soy yo quien debe darles explicaciones Takao- me respondió y dirigió su vista a Kai, la verdad, no me importa quien me la diga pero, QUIERO UNA EXPLICACION AHORA MISMO, EN ESTE INSTANTE Y SIN RODEOS, se que algo anda mal por la cara del Sr. D., pero no se que es y Kai no parece tener la menor intención de decir UNA MALDITA PALABRA!!!!; tranquilízate Takao, calma, respira, si eso... aspira...respira, mejor, ahora a buscar respuestas.  
  
1º- ¿Porqué no estoy siendo regañado por ese ruso amargado? 2º- ¿Porqué esta tan endemoniadamente tranquilo? 3º- ¿Qué hace aquí el Sr. Dickenson? 4º- ¿Porqué me estoy preguntando esto SI NO SOY QUIEN LAS DEBE DE RESPONDER?!!!!!!!!  
  
-¿Kai nos puedes decir a que se debe tu inusual comportamiento?-gracias Rei, me ahorraste las molestias de preguntar, muy bies ahora solo hay que esperar a que conteste, si es que lo hace, momento, va hablar.  
  
-Lo que pasa es que.....-oh vamos viejo no te detengas ahora, que tengo curiosidad  
  
-¿Qué pasa Kai?- Buena pregunta Max, yo también me la estoy haciendo en este momento, porque es raro oír hablar a Kai sin ese tono duro, hasta parece que se esta ablandando no crees.  
  
-Vamos viejo, no nos dejes en suspenso-anda responde, que me da miedo que sea algo malo.  
  
- Solo quería decirles que fue... todo un gusto conocerlos y...- momentito, que quisiste decir con fue, debiste decir "es un gusto conocerlos", porque "fue" es en tiempo pasado, y... oh por Kami no querrás decir que?  
  
-No querrás decir que...-que diga que no, porque no puede ser lo que creo que va a decir, ohh santo cielo!!  
  
- Anoche,.... cuando volvía a mi casa, recibí un mensaje desde Rusia y...es necesario que parta inmediatamente a Moscú- QUE?!!!, COMO DE QUE TIENES QUE PARTIR A MOSCU, que hay de los entrenamientos, no es que me gusten claro esta, pero.  
  
-¿Cuanto tiempo estarás allá, días, semanas, un par de meses?- Si, Kenny tiene razón, ¿Cuánto? no puedes irte mucho tiempo, si tu no estas, ¿Quién nos amargara la vida?  
  
-Por lo que ocurrió en el Campeonato Mundial mi abuelo fue encarcelado, al igual que Boris, pero como soy menor de edad, y mi nacionalidad es rusa, tengo que volver a Moscú, por lo menos unos cinco años, además es necesario que me encargué de las empresas de mi abuelo y la abadía-COMO PUEDES DECIR TAL NOTICIA TAN TRANQUILO?!!!!!!, no puedes dejarnos, eres nuestro capitán, no puedes abandonarnos.  
  
-No puedes...-ni siquiera puedo hablar, como que te vas, no, no, no, no, no, esto no esta pasando; Bien tranquilízate Takao, de nada te sirve alarmarte, vamos a buscar motivos.  
  
-Lo siento chicos, pero... eso es algo que debo hacer, así que,... supongo que esté será nuestro ultimo entrenamiento- SONRÍES!!, como te atreves a sonreír, esto no es gracioso, Kai.  
  
-Es broma verdad?- claro que es broma broma Max, esto no puede se real, o quizá sea solo un sueño, si un sueño, eso debe ser, auchh, no, no lo es, no es un sueño.  
  
-No lo es Max- tenias que responder? verdad; pues espero que estés feliz-Y sin mas que decir, empecemos el entrenamiento- Como que sin mas que decir?  
  
- Como qué sin mas que decir?, Aun nos debes muchas explicaciones, y no entrenaremos hasta que las respondas todas- bien dicho Takao, no permitas que de rodeos, y ve al grano.  
  
-No hay explicaciones que dar Takao, esto es algo que esta fuera de mis manos, y espero que lo entiendas, que todos ustedes lo entiendan- lo entiendo, pero duele-ahora si a entrenar.  
  
Es triste pero creo que solo nos queda aceptar, por la expresión de Rei, al parecer lo entiendo, Max se ve triste, eso debe corroerte el alma, porque nadie puede hacer sentir mal a Max, sin sentirse culpable; y Kenny, el también parece triste, pero mas indiferente que nosotros. Ahora entiendo la presencia aquí del Sr. D., debe sentirse mal por no haber estado presente en nuestras sesiones de entrenamiento mas seguido, y decidió venir a ver por lo menos la ultima. El entrenamiento ha empezado, y por raro que parezca, todo se me hace relativamente fácil, cada salto, cada giro, cada embestida; talvez antes no entendía porque no prestaba suficiente atención, pero ahora comprendo todo a la perfección, es como si Kai intentara darnos lo mejor de si este ultimo día. El tiempo pasa rápido, nadie se ha quejado de la rutina, ni siquiera yo, que soy quien generalmente pongo los "peros"; echó un vistazo hacia la ventana y me doy cuanta que ya anocheció, no puedo creer que el tiempo se nos fuera así de rápido; Kai detiene el entrenamiento, dándolo por terminado, se acerca a la pared apoyándose en ella, y aun de espaldas nos hace un gesto con la mano, en dirección a la puerta.  
  
-Ya pueden irse.  
  
OWARI?  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Aquí esta el fic, espero les parezca bien, decidí hacerlo desde el punto de vista de Takao (Tyson), porque era el mejor para el papel, aunque como es bastante inmaduro (por no decirle tonto) se me complico un poco, porque no entiendo su forma de pensar, y tratar de meterme en su cabeza fue todo un desafio pero ya lo termine y todo salio bien, ahora solo espero sus comentarios.  
  
En lo personal no me gusto mucho el fic, pero el cuento me encanta, es un relato acerca de un niño y como se siente cuando su maestro le dice que será su última clase, esta muy bonita, el autor es Alphonse Daudet por si a alguien le interesa leerlo. Bueno eso es todo, gomen por la ortografía.  
  
Dejen reviews onegai, harán a silver una chica infinitamente feliz  
  
Comentarios, críticas y sugerencias los pueden enviar a sck_silverhell@hotmail.com o en el MSN.  
  
SAYONARA 


	2. A la partida, solo el recuerdo prevalece

Konnichiwa Minna-san ^-^  
  
Aquí me tiene molestando de nuevo... ^^U  
  
Bueno la verdad es que no pensaba continuar con este fic, la idea es que fuera un one-shot, pero cierta personita me inspiro y me dijo que seria bueno terminarlo.... Es por eso que este fic va dedicado especialmente a ella... PARA USTED LIA-SAMA *o*.  
  
Muy bien, el fic como ya lo leyeron en el capitulo anterior (los pocos que lo han leído T.T) serán puros POV de los personajes, el primero fue de Takao, y vaya que fue difícil hacerlo, cuando lo releí, me di cuenta de que no me salio T-T, así que espero que el siguiente me salga mejor ^o^.  
  
Antes que nada, responderé los reviews ^O^  
  
Mariam Hiwatari: Domo Arigatou por su review T.T... me pone muy feliz que le haya gustado T^T.... Espero que este tambien sea de su agrado ^^. Abellana bicolor O.o, jiji ese apodo no me lo sabia ^^U  
  
Lia Kon Neia: Enserio le gusto mi basura de fic *o*?. Es usted muy buena con Silver Lia-sama... por eso la quiero mucho T^T... es la mejor. Y Como ya mencione antes, este fic va dedicado todititito a usted... por haberme inspirado para continuarlo ^O^. Y sus fics son los mejores *o*. jeje, es verdad, me costo mucho trabajo intentar pensar como Takao T.T así que simplemente no pensé y me deje llevar por mis emociones, pero de una manera algo tonta u.u, definitivamente nunca en mi vida desearía ser como Takao.... Incluso pensarlo me asusta T.T.... Se equivoca ^////^ no soy buena, la mejor escritora es usted... y pregúntele a cualquiera, vera que tengo razón ^^  
  
Nephra: deveritas le gusto? T^T arigatou... es muy dulce... Jijiji, en parte esa era la intención... alejarlo lo mas posible. Arigatou por su review *o*.  
  
Kara Kobayashi: No se preocupe n_n.... se necesita mucho para poder ofenderme... y ¿enserio le gusta la basura que escribo? *o*. T^T me hacen muy feliz sus comentarios. Espero esté le guste también... tratare de ponerle un poco mas de humor para que sea mas de su agrado ^-^.  
  
Bien, reviews contestados, ahora si al fic ^^. Y este el turno de Max. Adoro al guerito es tan kawaine *o*.  
  
Jiji, en el capitulo anterior había dicho que este no seria un fic yaoi... y la verdad no lo será, cuando mucho shounen ai ^^, pero si implicara esa relación... la pareja se las dejo en secreto jiji, pero aquellos que ya me conocen.... ya saben cual será n_~*.  
  
Bueno, dejo de aburrirlos con esto, ya empezamos el fic al fic... Zaf el disclaimer!! ^^  
  
Zafiro: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade le pertenece a Aoki Takao, mi amita hace este fic sin fines de lucro, por simple, sana y retorcida diversión =^-^=.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
NUESTRO ÚLTIMO ENTRENAMIENTO  
  
A la partida, solo queda el recuerdo.  
  
bip bip bip bip bip bip!!!!!!  
  
-_- que sueño... apago el despertador..... ahhhhhhhh -O- (bostezo) ....... tengo mucho sueño, miro el despertador, son las 7:15 am... del sábado, ya tengo que levantarme, y yo que quería seguir durmiendo ToT... pero ya ni modo... me levanto.... me vuelvo a acostar..... Me vuelvo a levantar.... Y me vuelvo a acostar... dios mío, esto es difícil, pero la almohada esta tan suavecita... me esta haciendo ojitos.... Pero no u_u... voluntad Max, voluntad, si algún día quieres ser como Kai, tienes que por lo menos poder levantarte a la primera ^-^...... pero es tan difícil TToTT.  
  
Muy bien... ya me levante ahhhhhhhh-O-... pero que sueño... juro que no vuelvo a tomar tanto chocolate antes de dormir.... No es sano u_u... pero es tan rico *- *. Pero bueno... me levanto, bien ya estoy levantado... estoy caminando, me dirijo hacia la puerta.... Despacio Max no te vayas a caer -__-... ahhhhhhh -O- ñam ñam, tomo mi ropa y me dirijo al baño, tal vez después este mas despierto.... Que cruel es Kai al hacernos despertar tan temprano ToT... pero bueno... todo sea por seguir siendo los campeones mundiales ^O^.  
  
Bien ahora con el animo mejorado... a bañarse (NA: aquí cortamos, ya que no pienso entrar a la intimidad del guerito pecoso -/////-).... Bien ya me siento mejor ^^, un buen baño siempre me despierta, miro el reloj.... O.O son las 7:45... se me va a hacer tarde... mejor me apuro.  
  
Ya estoy listo?... vamos a ver, beyblade....listo, lanzador....listo, carita de cachorrito para que no me regañen por llegar tarde......=3 listo. ^__^ . Genial, tomo un par de tostadas francesas que hay en la mesa y corro hacia donde vamos a entrenar... son las 7:55... Creo que no llegare tan tarde ^^. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de Takao ^^U. No entiendo como es que siempre se queda dormido... quizás no duerme bien por estar comiendo, pero lo dudo u_u... siempre ha dormido muy bien... baaahhhh es un caso perdido u_uUUU  
  
Corre, corre Max... que se te hace tarde ^^UU, y bien sabes que Kai no tiene tanta paciencia como para soportar los retrasos u_u.... Lo mas seguro es que Kyo y Rei ya hayan llegado... siempre son puntuales ^^... y la verdad no tengo idea de cómo lo hacen T.T.  
  
Ahhhh, me pregunto como estará mi mamá, realmente la extraño T_T desearía poder verla, también extraño a Michael, era muy simpático ^-^, siempre me hacia reír jiji. Pero tal vez en las próximas vacaciones los vaya a visitar ^o^, claro esta, si Kai me da permiso T_T... pero no creo que sea tan cruel como para no dejarme ir a ver a mi mamá, tendrá corazón de hielo, pero corazón al fin y a cabo ^-^ JAJA, pero nadie, ni siquiera el señor del hielo le puede ganar a mi carita suplicante ^^. Y además esta no seria la primera vez que Max Mizuhara se sale con la suya ^O^.  
  
Ya alcanzo a ver la bodega donde entrenamos, el Señor Dickenson fue muy amable con nosotros a ajustárnosla como centro de entrenamiento, me falta muy poco ^-^, genial!!!! Y apenas son las 8:05 llegue casi a tiempo *-*. Un momento o.O... Que hace el auto del Señor D. estacionado fuera de la bodega?.... La verdad no se porque?, pero esto me esta dando mala espina u_u...... Max des preocúpate, quizás solo esta hablando con Kai acerca de nuestro entrenamiento, y hablando del entrenamiento, Kai ha estado muy duro con nosotros últimamente, las rutinas de practica son cada vez mas difíciles y complicadas de entender, y en ocasiones, como dice Kyo, físicamente imposibles......pero es hay donde entra Kai, y realiza el ejercicio como si fuera lo mas fácil del mundo...y pretende que nosotros lo hagamos igual.... u_u. Y esa es mi meta del día de hoy ^-^ , que todos y cada uno de los ejercicios me salgan bien ^__^, o por lo menos medio bien ^^UU.  
  
Al fin ya llegue, ya veo a Rei y a Kyo, como lo supuse Takao aun no ha llegado, el pobre volverá a meterse en problemas con Kai...... Hablando de Kai, no debería estarme ya regañando por mi ligera tardanza, o.o...... Bueno, mejor veo lo que pasa tranquilamente ^^.  
  
-Hola chicos!!!! ^__^- saludo como siempre cuando llego.  
  
-Hola Max!!!- jiji, esto ya es de todos los días, pero ahora viene un 'Ya era hora' por parte de Kai ^-^UU  
  
-Bienvenido Max – O_O...... que diablos fue eso?...... _ Estará enfermo o algo?  
  
-Kai te sientes bien?- Esa actitud de demasiado tranquila que tiene no me gusta para nada, y además hay algo mas...... Lo puedo ver en sus ojos... pero que es?  
  
-Si estoy bien, no te preocupes- Como quiere que no preocupe? Algo no anda para nada bien, volteo a ver a los muchachos, al parecer están en las mismas, a Kyo no parece importarle mucho, pero se nota que Rei también se preocupo, esto no me gusta nada nadita u_u..... Pero que es eso que veo en tus ojos? Es tristeza acaso, no... creo que me equivoco, tu nunca dejas ver lo que sientes... deben de ser alucinaciones mías u_u.... MAX ya tranquilizate, o solo te pondrás nervioso. Momento..... O_o que hace el Señor D sentado en esa silla.  
  
-Buenos días señor Dickenson ^-^, que lo trae por acá?- Preguntar es siempre mejor que quedarse con la duda.  
  
-Solo venia a dejar a Rei, pero decidí quedarme para ver su entrenamiento jo jo jo- OK esto definitivamente no esta bien O.o, por mas esfuerzos que haga el señor D. para verse normal, se nota que esta muy triste, pero cual es el motivo? Volteo a ver a Kai... Allí esta otra vez, ese brillo de tristeza en sus ojos... solo espero que no sea nada malo... el ya ha sufrido demasiado como para hacerlo aun mas u.u..... Que es ese ruido?... ja de seguro que es Takao, vaya que se tarda, ya deben de ser mas de las 8:20 de la mañana ^^U. Si definitivamente es Takao... se escuchan claramente sus zancadas, viene corriendo a todo lo que da... pobre, tendrá que aguantar los reproches de Kai, jiji, pero quizás de esa manera recobre su humor, siempre le ha divertido molestar a Takao, pero no lo demuestra ^^.  
  
Bien ya esta llegando, ya entro................. Que raro O.o a estas alturas Kai ya debería de haberlo regañado, quizás solo este esperando a que tome algo de aire, bien parece que va a hablar ^^U. pobre de Takao, no me gustaría estar en sus zapatos.  
  
- Que bueno que llegaste Takao, estábamos a punto de empezar el entrenamiento sin ti – O_O que diablos fue eso.... Quien es el y que hizo con nuestro Kai!!!! , Tranquilo Max, debe de haber una solución lógica para esto.... Si seguro eso debe de ser, muy bien, ya tranquilízate, lo extraño no es que dijera eso, sino COMO lo dijo, se escucho dulce, como con lastima... no entiendo... se supone que debería de haberlo regañado, como todos los días que llega tarde, en resumen, como todos los días. Al parecer no fui el único con esa reacción, todos están igual de sorprendidos, especialmente Takao, creo que esto lo tomo completamente desprevenido, me voltea a ver a mi y a los demás, como pidiendo una respuesta, me encojo de hombros, que quiere que le diga, si se tanto o menos que él. Entonces todos dirigimos la mirada hacia el objeto de nuestra intriga, Kai. Al parecer Takao se sorprendió de ver al señor D. sentado en aquella silla. Todo queda en silencio por un momento, eso no es bueno, el silencio nunca lo es. Algo malo esta a punto de pasar, lo presiento, y no me gusta nada.  
  
-¿Señor Dickenson qué esta ocurriendo aquí?- Pregunta Takao, la verdad es lo mismo que yo me preguntaba, pero tenia miedo de romper el silencio, al parecer esta confundido, supongo porque ya venia psicológicamente preparado para ser regañado como de costumbre, después de esa pregunta el lugar vuelve a quedar en silencio, hasta que la voz del señor D. se hace notar.  
  
-No soy yo quien debe darles explicaciones Takao- El Señor D. se ve muy triste, voltea a ver a Kai, y me sorprende ver que esta aun mas triste, aunque hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano para tratar de ocultarlo, pero sus ojos no pueden mentir, esta triste, mucho, sus ojos están ligeramente rojos e hinchados, al parecer no durmió bien, por no decir que no durmió nada... me duele, me duele mucho verlo así, el es muy importante para mi, es como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve, el hermano mandón y gruñón que siempre quise. Volteo hacia Takao al escuchar un gruñido, al parecer esta molesto por que Kai no parece dispuesto a dar una respuesta, poco falta para que empiece a echar humo por los oídos. Al parecer Rei nota esto, y trata de aligerar las cosas.  
  
-¿Kai nos puedes decir a que se debe tu inusual comportamiento?- Es verdad, seguramente fue Rei el primero que llego, siempre es el primero, después de Kai claro esta, es el único de nosotros que logra seguir su ritmo, aunque estos últimos días incluso el se ha quedado bastante atrás. Al parecer Kai va a hablar, espero que lo que no diga no sea algo malo, por lo menos no demasiado malo.  
  
-Lo que pasa es que.....- se detuvo, el dolor en su voz es muy notable, no se porque?, pero siento una horrible angustia que me oprime al pecho, no quiero que continué!!!!! No quiero escuchar algo de lo que se que me voy a arrepentir, pero se que es algo inevitable, quiero saber ¿que? que te pasa Kai?  
  
-¿Qué pasa Kai?- dinos que te pasa, por favor!!!!!!!, se que debe de ser algo muy duro para que te dirijas a nosotros tan dulce, tu no eres así....... O tal vez si lo eres, pero no lo sabíamos, cada vez me sorprendo de saber que no te conozco, que creí hacerlo, pero que no lo hago realmente, pero tengo la impresión de que tu tampoco te conoces bien, es por la forma en la que actúas. Desde que volvimos de Rusia te has comportado muy duro con nosotros, mucho más de lo normal, es como si quisieras dejar todas tus fuerzas aquí, para ya no pensar en nada mas.  
  
-Vamos viejo, no nos dejes en suspenso- La voz de Takao interrumpe mis pensamientos, volteo a ver a Kai, se ve aun mas triste, como si no quisiera continuar, como si deseara guardar silencio, guardar secretos, Pero ya comenzó, es muy tarde para arrepentirse.  
  
- Solo quería decirles que fue... todo un gusto conocerlos y...- Que quisiste decir con que 'fue' un gusto?.... no, no puede ser que te.... No, no, no... Max seguramente estas mal pensando la situación... talvez solo dijo mal, y quiso decir 'es'... si de seguro eso debe de ser  
  
-No querrás decir que...- CLARO QUE NO!!!!!!!! Takao eso no puede ser...nooo definitivamente no puede ser  
  
- Anoche,.... cuando volvía a mi casa, recibí un mensaje desde Rusia y...es necesario que parta inmediatamente a Moscú- No...... no puedes irte, no puedes dejarnos  
  
-¿Cuanto tiempo estarás allá, días, semanas, un par de meses?- No volverás verdad? lo veo en tu expresión... por eso estas triste?.... NO, dime que me equivoco, que tu mirada me engaña, NO PUEDES IRTE, NO NOS PUEDES ABANDONAR.... no puedes....  
  
-Por lo que ocurrió en el Campeonato Mundial mi abuelo fue encarcelado, al igual que Boris, pero como soy menor de edad, y mi nacionalidad es rusa, tengo que volver a Moscú, por lo menos unos cinco años, además es necesario que me encargué de las empresas de mi abuelo y la abadía – Porque?!!!!!!.... no puedes, no debes, PORFAVOR... NO TE VALLAS, no lo hagas.... Debe de haber algo que puedas hacer.... Cualquier cosa... no quiero que te vayas, no quiero que nos dejes.....  
  
-No puedes...- TAKAO TIENE RAZON, NO PUEDES...  
  
-Lo siento chicos, pero... eso es algo que debo hacer, así que,... supongo que esté será nuestro ultimo entrenamiento- Sonríes!!!, estas sonriendo... es que acaso te entretiene vernos así... o es que esto es solo una broma.... Si, eso debe de ser, solo una mala broma... Takao siempre te juega bromas... de seguro esta es tu venganza.... Eso tiene que ser, no hay otra explicación....  
  
-Es broma verdad?- Dime que si!!!! Dime que lo es, que esto es solo una mala broma, una muy cruel... después podrás reírte de nosotros por creerla.. podrás burlarte todo lo que quieras!!!, pero DIMELO, DIME QUE ES BROMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!....... por favor...  
  
-No lo es Max- MIENTES!!!!!!!! CLARO QUE LO ES, CLARO QUE ES UNA BROMA!!!!...... porque me miras así?, por favor, deja de verme de ese modo... y dime que mientes..... -Y sin mas que decir, empecemos el entrenamiento- entiendo..... Esas son tus palabras finales?... se que si nos dejas debe ser muy grande tu razón... porque a pesar de estar triste, se ve que estas esperanzado... pero aun así me duele saber que no te veremos en mucho tiempo, y que existe la posibilidad de que nos olvides.  
  
- Como qué sin mas que decir?, Aun nos debes muchas explicaciones, y no entrenaremos hasta que las respondas todas- te equivocas Takao, el debe de tener sus motivos... no tiene por que explicarnos nada.... Se que a ti también te afecta, pero no tienes idea de cómo me duele a mi, Kai es como mi hermano mayor... lo quiero como tal... aunque el no me considere de igual manera...  
  
-No hay explicaciones que dar Takao, esto es algo que esta fuera de mis manos, y espero que lo entiendas, que todos ustedes lo entiendan- Claro que lo entendemos Kai, lo entendemos bien, pero de igual manera nos duele, nos duele mucho, pero se que aunque lo aparentes, a ti también te duele, te entristece... -ahora si a entrenar – A entrenar... durante el tiempo que te conozco, me he dado cuenta que el entrenamiento es tu manera de relajarte, además este entrenamiento debe ser especial, porque es nuestro ultimo entrenamiento juntos, seguramente después de tu partida cada uno ira tomando caminos diferentes, Rei no tardara en volver a China con los suyos, y yo probablemente me marche a estados unidos. Así que puede que este sea nuestro último entrenamiento junto, como los BladeBrakers. Porque este es el final.  
  
El día pasa realmente rápido, más de lo que desearía, trato de poner una mejor cara, pero no puedo.... La sensación de perdida, y la nostalgia hacen que mi corazón se retuerza, pero a pesar de ello me doy cuenta de que realmente puedo ir a tu ritmo, no lo comprendo, pero creo que mi meta al llegar aquí se ha cumplido, todo parece tan sencillo, y no solo a mi me lo parece, a todos los demás también, el tiempo pasa rápido, pero el entrenamiento continua sin descanso, te vez mas animado en esta ocasión, es como si intentaras enseñarnos todo aquello que ya no tendrás la posibilidad de hacer. Veo hacia la ventana, ya esta oscureciendo y no puedo evitar que de mis ojos se derramen algunas lagrimas, veo como a paso tranquilo te diriges hacia la pared, apoyas la cabeza, pero alcanzo a ver tu rostro lleno de dolor, tanto o mas que el nuestro, haces un ademán con la mano hacia la puerta, y como ultimas palabras nos dices...  
  
-Ya pueden irse.  
  
TBC  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Y bien n_n?... que les pareció, personalmente no me gusto u_u, pero creo que me quedo mejor que el anterior.  
  
Este fic terminara en cuatro capítulos mas, y quizá, no muy probable, un epilogo ^^U, los siguientes serán un POV de Kyo, Rei, Kai, y ¿?, ese será sorpresa ^^, irán es ese orden.  
  
En el capitulo anterior, había dicho que este fic no seria yaoi, pero cambie de opinión n_n, la pareja final será una sorpresa n_~. Saben, me he dado cuanta de que tiendo a lastimar emocionalmente a Max T.T, ya con este serian 3 fics donde lo hago sufrir mucho TToTT, y merezco un castigo por ello.... Pero ya me lo daré después n_n cuando termine los fics que me hacen falta...  
  
Por cierto, según creo Hiwatari-sama es Ruso-japonés... pero omitamos el detalle y veanlo de mi manera, para que sea mas simple ¿si? n_n  
  
Espero que esta basura que escribí les agrade n_n.  
  
Zafiro: Eso espero porque tardo una semana haciéndolo =u.u=  
  
Jiji ^^U, es que no tenia ni humor ni la inspiración para hacerlo, pero espero en estas vacaciones poder actualizar un par de mis fics y hacer otros mas ^^  
  
ONEGAI, Dejen review, aran a Silver una espectro muy pero muyyyyyyy feliz *- -*.  
  
Recuerden cualquier duda, comentario sugerencia, o amenaza de muerte T.T, será bien recibido y agradecido n_n, mi dirección es sck_silverhell@hotmail.com por si alguien quiere agregarme a su msn n_n, a Silver le gusta conocer nuevas personas.  
  
Sayonara Se despide de ustedes Silver n_~ 


End file.
